Trinity Team Attack of the General
' Note this is set 3 years before the original 'Trinity Team. Attack of the General Proluge 1200 Hours Hobos 13 Agent Ohio Target:Real Name Unknown "The Biological Menace" Ohio ran evading the bullets being shot by local militia along with his teamates. Now this would be so much harder if these were plasma shots he thought. Just then he heard the ping of a shot landing on one of his friends and he quickly turned around and whipped out his magnum shooting one of the militia in the head causing blood and brians to spray out. He took another shot and hit the next closest target a man hiding behind the bar counter sqaure in the chest exactly where his heart should be located. He took another shot at one man who doged but to no avail as the bulllet tore through his arm. He hit the ground hard and screamed in pain. He would die soon because of shock and blood loss.He then saw Colorado bend over to help Vermont. They were all trained in the feild of medicine but Col was the best at it. Not only being the teams leader since the begining he was also the medic and assault tropper of the group. Ohio continued shooting targets watching them all go down until the only three in the room where Col Monty and himself. He went to help Col and before he knew it Monty was back up and ready to fight. But then he heard a man on the outside shouting something in a foriegn language. He may have been able to translate but the voice was muffle. After the man was finished the door burst down and gunfire entered the room yet again. "Hang on guys I got this," Monty said getting his M8 Grenade Launcher off of his back. He brought it down to waist level and fired. The grenade hit and killed nearly everyone over there as well as tore nearby table and the walls around the door apart.While Col and Ohio finished the rest a man with a megaphone ran away. Ohio pulled out his sniper rifle and sqeezed the trigger. One shot and the man hit the ground bleeding from the back. The three sprinted to get to the man before he finally died. They got there just in time you could see the now somewhat white of his spine now red because of the blood. He rolled over and the three saw as his eyes rolled back destined until he decomposed to have open eyelids and an open mouth. Ohio flipped the scanner on the top of his helmet and anaylised the blood. After a minute the scanner beeped and on his visor he was given a full record of the man. Name:James Andrews DoB: 10/12/2515 Relitives: "The Biological Menace" Unknow Father Unknow Mother DoD:10/11/2535 Bio: James was born on October 12th, 2515 to an unknown mother and father. Not much is known of him other than he is his brothers second in command. Well thats helpful Ohio thought. Nearly nothing. His brother must've earased everything. He decided to check James for something useful and found many things including credits,a key to something, and a phone. He turned the phone on and checked through the recent calls. He found that the phone was used to call one man named Micheal. Thinking of who it could be Ohio traced the most recent call. It was made from an abandoned warehouse that everyone on the planet knew of becase of what had once happened there. As police sirens began to flare louder Trinity Team left the scene of the crime. As they made their way to the warehouse Mu popped out of Col's head and said "Well that was fun!" "Fun?" Ohio replyed,"Monty nearly got killed and we were almost caught because you had to pop out and see how the bar looked for yourself. We could have gotten our information and left silently now everyone will be looking for three guys in armor!" "Well at least he didn't and we got a lead out of it." Mu said still cheerful as ever. "We would have been out of there with a lead and wouldn't have been noticed." Ohio retorted getting agrivated. "Enough you two." Col interupted,"If you continue like this you both will get us caught." "Right." Ohio and Mu said in unison. After that they reached the warehouse with ease and little talking. "I'll go up to the the roof over there and scout," Ohio said pointing to a nearby rooftop that looked like it had a good view. He smashed the door to the house in and ran upstairs. He found the bedrooms of the family who lived there. He quickly tied the family of 4 up and covered their mouths so they wouldn't be able to alert the target. He searched them and the rest of their home to make sure this wasn't a trap. It wasn't but he found a key card to the warehouse where the father worked he presumed and tossed it out the window for Colorado to use to get in silently. Mu switched to Ohio and gave him a message from Vermont. "What the hell is taking so long O? Hurry up or our cover will be blown." Mu went back to his regular form. "Well this is a beautiful room." He turned and looked in the corner seeing the 18 year old daughter tied up now even more frieghtened by the presence of Mu. The smell of piss filled the air. "Well this must be your room young lady. I love the decorating. You must tell me your secrets." "Go back to Monty Mu tell him I'm just finishing up. And tell him there is a key card for the warehouse so Col and he can get in silently." Ohi o said. "Well young lady it was nice chatting with you. Wish I got those decorating secrets of yours." Mu exclaimed before disappearing. "Goodbye gorgouse. Maybe I'll come back for you when this is all done." Ohio said to the girl before kissing her forehead and going to the roof. He got up there and put the barrel of his sniper rifle in the hole of the mexican decale. He tore the top of the hole off so he could look through his scope. He zoomed. The whole warehouse was pitch black except for a single light coming from an overhead lamp. To dark Ohio thought so he switched night vision on. He could see four men in the center. Some kind of trade he thought. Probably the biological weapons they were sent to find. He looked around the warehouse and saw 20 other men. There are probably more of them hiding in or behind the crates."Col. I've got 20 armed visuals and 4 unarmed. It appears we've arrived at the trade time. I belive the Bio Menace is the one in the robes because he sure as hell isn't any of the others." "Copy that O. Cover Monty and me. We're going in." "Negative Col. I think they are expecting us after the bar. I believe its an ambush and that more troops are hiding behind the crates. Wait a little bit while I get confirmation on that. Oh and if you get bored why don't you do us a favor and provide us some intel. Use your recorder and record their conversation for evidence." "Sigh, copy that O." Col said. He activated the Recorder as Ohio activated his little remote control drone. No bigger than a fly the drone had a camera that relayed back to him. He would see just how many there were. And he would be able to find the best way to attack. He sent it out as Col finished setting the recorder up. He heard and saw everything that was going on in the room. "So this is the Xney drug?" asked the client. "You dare question me? Of course it is." came the low rumbling voice of the hodded figure. "Well that didn't sound human." said Col. "I was right." Ohio said. There are at least 60 armed individuals. Most are hidden in crates. From What I can see is... you know what. Just send Monty up here. I'll tell him. You wouldn't understand anyway. Once you see the smoke and flame burst in. I'll provide covering fire and Monty will be back to help on the ground soon." "Copy that Ohio. See ya Monty. Ohio wants you to go up there. Hit em where it hurts." Col told Vermont. "Gotcha I'll be right there O.Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 04:54, June 20, 2011 (UTC) More of Proluge will come soon. Category:Trinity Team